elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
FW - Gojirob
'Introduction' My name is Robert Morris, aka Gojirob, a combo of my name and a certain large lizard from Toho Studios. Most of my Elfen Lied fanworks are available to be seen at the Elfen Lied Fansite, linked below. Greatest Fanwork : I like to think that the Elfen Lied Wiki itself is this, though I would never try and claim sole credit for its quality or how its grown. With that said, I write fanfiction that I am proud of, and Elfen Lied is among those titles I write for.I also do some art, mostly so far colorizations of scenes from the manga. 'Art' Japanese Advert - Mayu and Wanta shill Wanta Gets Real ''- Mayu's Pup in 4-D! ''Cast Shot in Partial Color - Recolored from the final manga chapter Lego Lucy - Redrawn from Lego Harry Potter Lucy Enraged - When Kouta is shot, she loses control 'Fiction ' Elfen Liner Notes, a loose series set Before or During the series : '' Misdirection - Why is the younger Kakuzawa so intent on Kurama not interviewing a living witness to Lucy's work? More than meets the eye or any other sense is at work here. Ties to later stories. Kanae Has Her Say - In the afterlife, Kanae offers a warning that falls on deaf ears... Cold Shot - Three people who wronged a young girl we all know pay a karmic price (Set around the time Mayu moved in). Ties to later stories. The New Papa - Mayu wants to put aside her fears and trust Kouta; but life at Maple House makes that harder to do than you might think (Set three months after Mariko). Ties to later stories. Holiday Songs - Seven December Holiday Drabbles set in the Elfen Lied universe, set at points before, during and after the series. ''After Lucy's Death : '' The world they all knew changes forever during the events of 'Long Live The Queen' At The Stillpoint Of Destruction - Lucy and Nyu have left their dying body, and only the DNA Voice remains, intent on bringing the world down around her. Told from the Voice's point of view, can anything stop this force of pure hate? Partly based on 'The Seventh Wave' by Sting. Long Live Lucy - Kouta kept his promise. Now, as Nyu's family mourns her loss and her enemies try and take in a mixed victory, is Lucy really done with the world? She will not pass without notice. Horns - ''Haunted by memories of the night Lucy murdered her family members, Yuka's mother makes a devil's deal to find out if Nana poses a threat as well. But is this deal what it seems, and will her own family history prove more shocking still? ''Anna And The Would-Be King - Anna Kakuzawa is made to realize the sins of her family, struggles to put them right, and gains a new home. So Shines A Good Deed - A small act of decency once saved a life; Repaying that act may not be so easy. Kouta's Birthday Gift - Yuka learns the secret someone close has been keeping, and it causes her to jump to conclusions. Mayu's Rental - A Halloween Short Nana And The Lucky Girl - Nana's chance meeting with a small child causes her to meet two people she never thought she would. Sisters Are We - Nana continues her joy from 'Lucky Girl', but a greater shock is waiting for Mayu when she accompanies her friend. Meanwhile, Kouta and Kurama gain a huge insight into Lucy's past and correct an old wrong. But a discovery emerges that will truly begin the Diclonius War. ''Wanta Has His Day - ''In a strange interlude, Wanta is joined by a dog from another manga/anime series and meets his peers- including a figure known only as 'The Great Dane'. ''Alternate Universes : '' Other Songs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5- A series of AU Drabbles of what could have been in short form. Bright Window - In this AU, a change in timing saves one small life and also changes absolutely everything else. For those who love Elfen Lied enough to see it turned upside down. ''My Original Character Not a Diclonius, but a Human little girl named'' Hana. Hana was born to a couple when the woman's first daughter was born Diclonius, and her first husband. After first being infected by Lucy when she was out about in Kamakura, her first husband met his end by way of the sudden heart attacks Lucy induced around town as well. This woman married the younger brother of her late husband, a man who had fled a wife who had become cold, distant and violent towards him, and like his new wife, he also had a daughter by his first marriage, though he was unable to get her away from his abusive former wife, partly out of fear. The would-be couple bonded ever more closely after Kurama arrived to take the woman's first daughter away, and Hana was born about a year later. But the story hardly ends there. Hana's connection to Elfen Lied is in fact very, very deep. For Hana's Diclonius half-sister grew up under Kurama's care to become Nana, daughter of her mother, Arika. As for Hana's Human half-sister? Sadly, she endured an abusive home life which she ultimately fled - this was when Mayu found little Wanta and eventually moved into Maple House, where Nana moved as well in time. It was later realized that Mayu's mother lost her sanity and ability to care about others when her beloved brother and his family were killed by the mysterious serial/spree killer, Kaze No Kaede, right in their own home. Kaze No Kaede, 'The Wind From The Maples', was the name police in the are gave this supposed killer for the noise they made in the red Maple trees in the area before striking. In fact, this killer was again Lucy, killing area families in order to have a place to stay overnight, until this became impractical and she instead stayed winters in seaside summer houses not occupied during the colder months. Hana in many respects owes her very existence to Lucy. One day very shortly after Lucy's death while Kouta was still in the hospital, Nana by chance encountered Arika and Hana while at a nearby park with Mayu, and the three hit it off immediately, with Arika realizing who Nana likely was. Due to the emerging Diclonius War, it was a month before Kurama could confirm this. A visit to Arika and her husband Kenjiro's house was arranged, and Mayu agreed to accompany her. Yet to Mayu's horror, the house was the one she had grown up in and been so horribly abused in - and it was also then she found out Kenjiro, her own father, was not dead as her mother had told her. The two daughters (now also cousins) tried to work things out with their parents. Kenjiro pleaded for Mayu's forgiveness and explained her mother's breakdown for the first time. Disgusted by an alternate version of events her mother had relayed about her, Mayu called Kouta to come get her and called him Papa right in front of Kenjiro. While Mayu does in fact forgive Kenjiro somewhat, the fact that it was his fear of her mother that kept her in that abusive household is harder to let go of. Kenjiro had once owned the home and lost it in the bitter divorce. With a new wife and child and in need of a home, Kenjiro found out that Mayu's sexually abusive stepfather had been killed in police custody, and heard that his victims were coming forward and making the life of his ex-wife so miserable, she was prepared to flee Kamakura. Kenjiro demanded to buy the house back for little money, and custody of Mayu as well. The mother sold it, but claimed Mayu was now a prostitute and Kouta her pimp. Swearing to do everything he can to earn his daughter's forgiveness, Kenjiro also thanked Kouta for giving her a home. The fate of Mayu's mother is not known, but some grim rumors abound. Hana was carefully told who Mayu and Nana were to her, and why, especially in Nana's case, she cannot tell anyone that she has older sisters. Based on a relative who had died of AIDS recently, Hana understood the concept of discretion and silence and agreed. Delighted by the concept of having two families, Hana has made Kouta promise to let her sleep over with her sisters, though Kouta joked he would need Yuka and the other ladies' permission. In her mind, Maple House has become a magic place her sisters went to before they came back to her. Mayu for her part cannot stay long in her father's home, the horrid memories proving too much, but she makes sure Hana never realizes this. Hana's bedroom was once Mayu's, and entering it is beyond Mayu's ability to contemplate. Hana is five to six years old, perhaps seven, and has the hair of a younger Mayu combined with the face of a younger Human Nana. Nana in fact is only about a year older than her little sister; Silpelit aging makes her appear nearly ten years older, though this has stabilized for some as-yet unknown reason since Lucy's death. As one might expect of a child her age, she has a deep affection for Mayu's dog Wanta, and wants a dog of her own - a request her parents are leery of. Mayu and Nana do resent Hana, just a bit, for having the life neither of them could have, but their love for her greatly eclipses any such petty feelings, and makes them both supremely determined that she will have everything they could never count on. According to Arika, the name Hana was one that she had chosen for her first daughter, before Kurama took her away. Nana was slightly bitter but quickly cast this off in favor of realizing that her little sister was named after her, and in her memory when she was thought lost. Perhaps not too surprisingly, given who her sisters are, Hana seems to have crushes on both Kouta and Kurama. Hana's first appearance was in ''Nana And The Lucky Girl Category:Fanworks